The Proposal
by sweetangel014
Summary: It took all her strength and self-control to avoid making an illusionary hell full of cherry blossom trees and tie her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend in the middle of it and leave him there to rot. An 1896 fic. My first KHR story so please be gentle!


.

**The Proposal**

**.  
**

A/N: Buona giornata a tutti! It's my first KHR fic and first one shot story! I don't get why KHR isn't as popular as Naruto and Bleach if not, even more. Personally I've already gotten bored with Naruto, (I only read and watch it for Sakura since the story just plainly _sucks_, plus I only like the battle scenes). I don't really have a pair to adore yet since I'm being tug-o-war-ed by 1896 and 6996. But I think I'll try with 1896 first~

Anyways, Read and Review~!

* * *

Twenty-three year old Dokuro Chrome is seating on a booth alone in a fancy Italian restaurant. She looked at her watch, worried if she came in too early. Never mind the time; she just hopes she's in the right venue. Her boyfriend is yet to make his entrance so she just passes the time by looking out the window and admire the lights outside. She fidgets in her form fitting black cocktail dress, her wrist dressed with thin silver bracelets and her violet hair curled into a wavy and elegant style, she just wished she didn't look overly dressed. She sipped her red wine and a small smile grew on her face when she saw the person she had been waiting for, walking closer to her booth.

Hibari Kyoya nodded an unvocal greeting and sat down on the chair opposite to hers. He was about to say something when a waiter automatically came up to them with a notepad on his hand, "Buena sera, signore e la signora. My name is Nico and I will be your server for tonight. Do you wish to place your order?" Chrome pursed her lips from smiling as Hibari's left eye twitched with annoyance. Nevertheless, Chrome scanned the menu and turned to the young man, "I'll just have the pasta primavera" she turned to Hibari who answered, "_Filetto alla Rucola_, and make sure there's no vegetable in it. If I find there is even just a trace of it, I will bite you to death." He seethed with venom in his tone. The young man gulped and nodded immediately, running towards the kitchen for the preparation of their meal.

Chrome sighed and shook her head. It's been a long time they have a night alone together. With all the missions and work the Vongola Decimo have given them, it's a miracle they can remember each other's face. Hibari is still as handsome as he was ten years ago. Though his hatred for illusions has not been lessened, he had grown attracted to his enemy's vessel and courted her for two years. Hibari looks exactly the same as Chrome had seen him during the time they were stuck in the future. He's taller and still kept his poker face, only reserving her his smile, which is only his normally straight line mouth curving a bit upwards, it's better than smirking arrogantly, which became a habit of his.

The Inheritance ceremony was resumed after that whole fiasco with the Shimon Famiglia; making Sawada Tsuna the official Decimo. Who would've imagined that dame-Tsuna will be one of the most powerful and influential mafioso in history? Some speculated because of his genes that were straight from Giotto, the Vongola Primo. After five years of being with Ken and Chikusa, their attempt to rescue Mukuro from Vendicare was futile; however she had been training with Bianchi, I-pin and often times, with Mammon. Her skills have greatly improved that she can create her own organs without breaking a sweat and create destructive illusion with a bat of her eye. She still kept her eye patch as a momentous artifact but she grew out of her pineapple-style hair, which is not really a big deal for her since she disliked the fruit.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

It's been a year ever since Chrome separated from Ken and Chikusa; even Mukuro no longer talks to her anymore, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought. Maybe because she knows the fact that he was just using her as a vessel, or maybe the fact her affections are now directed subtly to her partner, Hibari Kyoya. Her curiosity for him piqued when she was struggling to breathe after her fight with Glo Xinia; and when Mukuro took upon himself to fight against Byakura, ultimately losing and caused her organs to fade. The _he_ came in, took her in his arms and looked at her with such a tender look and said, "If you die, we'll all be in trouble…" She had to admit, his touch was even warmer than her boss' and it made feel safe and secure.

The two of them are sitting at the black sofa in the Vongola Decimo's office with Tsuna signing a contract with a flourish. He looked at his two guardians who are sitting a bit too far apart; Chrome sitting near the edge with her timid nature still intact while Hibari is sitting in a stiff posture and his arms crossed on his chest. "kimi to boku de namimori no atari mae taru nami de ii …" a familiar singing of a canary entered the room from an opened window. Hibird fluttered around Hibari's head then suddenly nestled itself on Chrome's head, making itself comfortable. Hibari stared at Hibird for a split second before looking back at Tsuna who was watching him as though he was trying to analyze something.

"What do you want herbivore? You're wasting my time for nothing" Hibari stated, making the first move to break the silence, with the exception of Hibird's occasional chirping from Chrome's head. Tsuna smiled nonetheless and leaned back to his office chair, "I just want to tell you that we're giving everyone a day-off from work since ah… some complaints have been filed." This is true since Ryohei and his girlfriend, Hana, had been fighting nonstop about how he doesn't spend enough time with her. And of course, the stamina of his family are going to get drained if they won't be given time to replenish. Gokudera had been pursuing him to have a vacation, along with Haru and Kyoko who are worried for his well-being.

Chrome was about to say something but immediately closed her mouth while Hibari just cocked a brow, "That's all?" he asked. Tsuna looked at him expectedly and just smiled that gentle smile at his Cloud guardian. He stood up, Hibari and Chrome following his actions, and left his office with a "Bueno notte and take the time off!" and with that, he left.

Chrome took Hibird out of the tangles of her hair as gently as she could and smiled as Hibird cheeped at her and flew to Hibari's shoulder. She automatically blushed when he stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Ano… Cloud man…"

"I have a name, make use of it" he bit back, a little too harsh than the tone he intended.

She flinched a bit before speaking again, "Um, Hibari-san. We forgot to tell Boss about the situation Lambo had caused-"

"He can find out on his own. We're not his keeper."

"Oh…"

The silence stretched for 2 long and agonizing minutes and Chrome decided it's time to hit the hay. She was about to turn the doorknob when Hibari's stopped her from doing so, "Oi, Herbivore," he started

"E-eh?"

"Meet up with me at the park at twelve o' clock sharp. If you even think about not showing up, I will bite you to death!"

"O-okay…"

Little did she know it was his way of asking her out.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chrome smiled at the memory of their first date. It was rather nice and they even watched the sun set together. She tried to open up to him like she did with the girls but finds him intimidating. But he's not all bad since he bought an ice cream for a little boy who dropped his and his affinity for animals is simply quite endearing. The day ended in a good note and she shyly pecked him a kiss good night and a thank you for a wonderful date. He said nothing and left. After that, he kept asking her for a date once every two weeks.

Hibari's cufflinks seemed to sparkle as she observes his outfit. The suit he usually wears was given a time out and was replaced by a crisp black suit with a light purple blouse and he's not wearing a necktie. His hair is still on its "just got out of the bed" style and his eyes are critical as he stared outside the window. She was about to say something but he beat her to it with a question,

"Do you still like that pineapple-bastard?"

She felt as if she was slapped by the way he asked that question so casually. Bringing up that topic had become a taboo whenever Chrome is in the perimeter. Chrome felt the romantic atmosphere that the restaurant held disappear like one of her illusions. It took all her strength and self-control to avoid making an illusionary hell full of cherry blossom trees and tie her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend in the middle of it and leave him there to rot. She had always been a pacifist but in situations as dire as this, there's always an exception. She clenched her pale hands and kept a straight face to Hibari,

"What made you ask that, Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari looked at her quite seriously and felt around his pocket under the table. He studied her expression. She was pursing her rosy red lips and her large amethyst doe eyes are narrowing with a silent promise of pain. Something he never thought to see in the eyes of the innocent and usually quiet woman. "I'm just asking if you still respect that man. No strings whatsoever; don't jump into a conclusion so suddenly" he replied calmly.

Chrome blinked a couple of times before a familiar blush made its way across her face and extended down to her neck. She suddenly felt self-conscious about the way she reacted from his simple and non-threatening question. She cleared her throat and looked down to her glass of wine. She could feel Hibari's becoming a bit impatient with her silence but before he can voice it out, she answered,

"I still like him…"

If Hibari is like an ordinary man, he would yell and shout profanities and storm out. But, then again, Hibari Kyoya is not an ordinary man. He looked at her questioningly, as if telling her to clarify her answer. Chrome twiddled her thumbs for a moment and fingered the silver bracelet he had given her for their first anniversary and looked at him straight to his eyes,

"I'll always respect him because he gave me a chance to live. He may have not reciprocate the love I once held for him but I'm still grateful for the gift of life he had given me."

"Even when you knew he was just using you?"

She nodded and reached out to cover his hand with hers, his left hand fisted around the unknown object in his pocket, though she didn't notice,

"I'll be forever grateful for him because…"

"Because?" he pressed on

"Because if he didn't give me that chance, I would have never met you"

Hibari's eyes grew a bit before giving her a tender look he had given her a decade ago. She smiled warmly and released his hand and traced the bracelet lovingly. Nico appeared out of nowhere with their meal in a tray, "_Filetto alla Rucola _for the signore and _pasta primavera_." He said, placing the plates in their respective place. "Buon appetito and if you need anything else, please call for me!" and with that, he left. Chrome dug into her meal half-heartedly as Hibari helped himself with the wine and proceeded to cut his steak like nothing happened between them. Chrome was so absorbed with watching her boyfriend, she didn't see the large piece of red bell pepper on her pasta. She bit into it and immediately spitted it out as she felt the burning sensation of its spiciness on her tongue. She coughed for a bit and tried to wash it with wine but no avail.

Hibari stood up and patted her back as she drank her wine with shaky breaths. Several people glanced at her but immediately returned to their normal places as soon as Hibari's piercing glare met their curious glance. Chrome's cheeks are marred with pink marks from the hyperventilation she just exhibited. Nico came running to them with a worried expression, "Pardon, signora. Was there a problem?"

Hibari was about to bite him to death but Chrome intervened with a shy grin of hers to the blushing waiter, "N-no, it's my fault. I didn't see that pepper. May I have a glass of water please?" Nico nodded and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a nice ice-cold pitcher of water. Hibari sat back to his sit and said, "This is why carnivores have longer life expectancies that herbivores."

Chrome just giggled and began to pick out the peppers from her meal. Nico arrived with the pitcher and two crystal glasses and pour them to almost at the brim. Chrome muttered her thanks and drank the cool liquid, effectively soothing her somewhat burning appendage. They finished their meal without anymore incidents and talked for a while then they paid for the bill, though Hibari is the one who paid since he insisted it's the right thing to do anyway.

Hibari took of his coat and placed it Chrome's shoulders as soon as they stepped out into the chilly night. Chrome clenched his coat and subconsciously smelled his scent deeply. The smell of rain and after shave and something she can't quite place. They went past a playground and a park not unlike the one they went to in their first date. Hibari gestured her to sit at one of the benches and watched random people walking about. Most of them are couples like themselves while some are families. There was a little boy playing with a puppy almost in front of them. Neither of them said anything before Chrome said,

"I wish I can have one..."

If Hibari was drinking at that moment, he would have spitted it out and drop the container to the ground. He stared at her and confusion swept him. Right now? But they're not even married yet... well, if that's what she wants, who's he to decline?

"I think it's quite hard to believe I never own one before"

"...hn?"

"A puppy. I never had one before..." she said. Chrome looked at Hibari and her face was colored with surprise when she saw him blushing lightly as he tried not to look at her face. Hibari felt foolish from his conclusion. Chrome and a puppy. Not Chrome with a baby. He's taking this up too fast. Anyways...

"What about a child?"

"E-eh?" she choked out, her eyes widening from his declaration. "A child?" Hibari shrugged as if it's not a big deal and watched the boy laugh and played with the puppy with an innocence like Chrome's. She still stared at him as he pretends to look at somewhere else. He sighed and suddenly stood up, surprising her and fished out something from his pocket.

"Marry me..." he said, looking at her straight to her eyes.

At first, Chrome didn't say anything and bowed her head. Hibari felt a bit nervous then confused when he saw a couple of tears falling to her lap. Marrying him can't be that bad.. can it?

Chrome suddenly jumped to him a kissed him on the lips, "I will!"

He gave her a small smile and opened the small velvet box to reveal an elegant sapphire ring that glistened like a star. None of them said a words as they stood there, wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"This is downright bull, even the bird gets invited!" an angry Gokudera yelled as he stared at a offending piece of paper. The paper is an invitation list and so far, only Hibari's grandparents, Hibird and Kusakabe were written on the list. Tsuna sked Hibari if the list is still in process but Hibari told him that's all he was inviting, which sparked the fight within the familglia, hence,

"Now that's just rude to the extreme!" Ryohei pouted while Yamamoto just chuckled, "We won't mess the wedding you know!" Reborn entered the scene with Leon napping peacefully on his fedora. "Hmmm, you need to lengthen the list. I have to invite some potential Vongola Familgia allies." He said as he read the names and pulled out a pen out of nowhere and wrote more names on it.

"When did my wedding become an alliance meeting, infant?"

Reborn just smiled innocently as Tsuna tried to sort the setting of the wedding with Chrome who is also talking to Kyoko and Haru about her wedding dress and where they will have their honeymoon.

This wedding will really be a pain in the butt...

* * *

A/N: Filetto alla Rucolla is basically a roasted T-Bone steak, yumm~!. That's it for now. I don't know if I will make a sequel. If you think I should or shouldn't, please review since I would love to read your feed backs! Comments and suggestions are welcomed with open arms as well as constructive criticisms. Flames? not so much... Ja Ne minna-san!


End file.
